Nothing has to happen
by meowll
Summary: If she could, she'd have the stars die out out of sheer curiosity. Dialogue. Drabble.


A/N: Mood? What mood?

* * *

'Have you ever thought of how we're constantly moving through the Universe?' Koizumi asked and Kyon rolled his eyes, wishing that the smile on the boy's face would just disappear for one second. Haruhi had made them run like crazy through the city once again, courtesy of another one of her brilliant plans- exploring the catacombs for mysterious signs or who knows what. He was tired. Koizumi wasn't. Was he ever?

_Not again_, Kyon thought. Did the guy ever take a break from _thinking_?

'Scientists say that our galaxy is moving as fast as with 1000 kilometres per second through the Universe. Isn't that fascinating? I mean, as much as the Agency has control over strange events happening in the world, there isn't a way to put our finger on these kinds of things. No one really knows where it's all leading to,' he said, still smiling.

It was a lovely Autumn evening and the sun was about to set over the city. The others had gone their separate ways, Kyon and Koizumi heading towards the same neighbourhood. It seemed that for a few minutes, the world was still, caught in a separate frame, immortalised as it was. As if not even a force of nature as Haruhi could alter it the slightest.

Kyon never got melancholic. It went against his principles.

Sunsets happened every day.

'But let me guess, _she_ has the power to change all that, doesn't she?' he asked on a sarcastic tone and the air snapped. Koizumi gave a short laugh.

'No, I'm afraid not. There are certain things that go even beyond miss Suzumiya's reach.'

'Wasn't she supposed to be God or something?' Kyon said apathetically.

'Hm, I wouldn't put it that way, but you see, there's the question of how far does her influence of the world go. The same as with the anthropic principle and quantum physics- if we, as observers, shape the reality around us, was it also us who gave shape to stars and planets and galaxies out there? Or does our sphere of influence only apply to this planet? The question applies to her, too,' the boy answered.

'All I hear is nonsense. If she had the power to change the entire universe, wouldn't she have influence on the Agency too, or that entity that Nagato was created by? Which she obviously hasn't,' Kyon answered, unwillingly letting hiself dragged along this nonsensical conversation.

He didn't really understand why was it that made people want to discuss these matters.

'You've got a point there. I suppose we'll have to do with the assumption that our planet is miss Suzumiya's only playground, for now,' Koizumi concluded with a smile.

_And what a playground it is_, Kyon thought bitterly. _With a few billions of incidental pawns on it, too. Well, we just have to be careful and keep her entertained._

Why exactly, he had no idea and he doubted that Koizumi, with all his theorizing, knew better. Haruhi was a mystery and the most ridiculous part was that she was completely oblivious to herself or the effects that she had on the world.

'If she had those powers, she'd probably have the stars die out out of sheer curiosity.' he said.

'True. Or something crazy would happen, like closed space swallowing the whole universe. There wouldn't be much us espers could do then,' Koizumi replied empathically.

Smiling- there was too much smiling. Life was a pretty little thing, but that didn't mean that people had to go around and be unreasonably happy all the time. It got annoying. The other emotions felt neglected. Or… you know. Things.

God, he was tired.

Finally home, he collapsed on the bed, too lazy to change. From the corner of his desk, the miniature earth globe was staring at him questioningly. He knew nothing. Apathetically, he tossed it off the plain surface and it landed on the floor with a weak sound. Next thing he knew, he was sound asleep.

That night, he dreamt of earthquakes and almost omnipotent gods reigning over the seas, suspended beneath the stars in slow animation. He woke up with a heavy head, wondering what he'd do first if he were God.

The globe was back in its place, lying neatly on the desk.

There was nothing to worry about. The post was already taken.


End file.
